


A Kind Touch

by Kaszz_216



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad things happening to a pretty person, But no one dies, Kylo is terrible, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, seriously this will be pretty messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaszz_216/pseuds/Kaszz_216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren kills Poe with kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why this happened.  
> Pre TFA, Kylo is really an evil person.  
> Next chapter will come soon. (Only two chapters)

They still haven't told him what they want. It had to have been at least a month since he was taken by the First Order, and still his captors asked him no questions. Every day, a new man would enter his cell and each day would bring a new torture. Poe thinks he would have been able to handle this if he had some form of continuity to rely on. A face, a voice, but the men who came wouldn't even speak to him. Sure, the beatings were generally similar, but each person would add their own agonizing trait to it. The first day, he thought would be the worst. It was when he met the infamous Kylo Ren. He had heard stories of the force, the sheer power of it, how you could bring a man to his knees without lifting a finger. Experiencing it firsthand was agony. He felt as though his skull was caving in, his blood felt like fire. The memories of his life flashing before him, laid bare to this man who he knew would use them somehow to make him give up information. He would have given anything for it to end, and when it did, he was alone. The darkness and cold of the room was almost a torture in and of itself.

 

DAY 39

 

He was loosing it. He thought he could hold out but the pain won't stop. At this point he tried everything, begging, negotiating, simple talking, but he wasn't even aknowledged. The men would continue on with what hey we're doing as if he didn't exist but for them to hurt.

Today no one has come. He isn't sure what day it is, if his beard is anything to go by, he's been here longer than he ever thought to be held prisoner. He aches. He feels as though he's one solid bruise, with fractures here andthere just to spice things up. He knows they broke he bones in his right hand when they stomped on it after he tried to throw a punch. He knew his back looked like nothing but raw meet, having been whipped more times than he can count. He was positive he wouldn't be able to walk again without a limp after they took a pipe to his knee. He wasn't so sure he was going to get rescued.

 

DAY 40

 

The door finally opened, the light from outside his cell nearly blinding him. A figure walked in, and the lights slowly came on within the cell itself. He didn't dare look up, the last time he looked one of them in the eye he got nothing but a broken nose. He could tell thought, that this man was bigger than the last ones. He was tall, broad, and he was holding a tray. Poe remembers the flaying of half of his forearm too well, and could only imagine the contents of the try to be worse then the flaying knife. As the figure approached, he curled in on himself without even meaning to. He tried to look proud, unbroken, but knew the effort was for naught. When the figure finally reaches him, it kneels, very slowly, and reaches a hand towards him. Poe can't help but flinch back.

"Come now" a low voice practically purrs, "none of that."

Poe thought he would cry. As it turned out he was crying. He hadn't heard a voice other than his own for what felt like ages. He starts to look up and quickly drops his gaze, not wanting to make the voice stop.

"Look at me." It's the best voice Poe thinks he's ever heard. "Look at me." He repeats softer. Poe does and is struck by how kind the face before him is. A soft smile gracing full lips, brown eyes twinkling eight what had to be mischief. Poe reached out to touch him, he had to be dreaming. As his trembling hand made contact with the face it didn't dissapear. The man reached up and gently took Poe's hand. Cradling it as if it were something precious. 

"Now what happened here?" The man inspected his bruised, broken hand casually. Poe wanted to scream. Someone was here, he was being rescued. As he opened his mouth to speak the man reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. It was so gentle, and soft Poe didn't know when the last time he felt something so wa and a sob escaped him.

"P-please." His voice was rough from disuse. He wasn't even sure what he was asking for, but he knew this man could give it to him. The man didn't rely, he merely smiled wider and proceeded to pull items from the tray he brought with him. Poe had a brief moment of panic, what if he was going to hurt him. But the man merely started dabbing the blood from his fingers.  Poe watches for what feels like an eternity, enjoying the feeling of a kind touch. It had been so long. Eventually, the man finishes on his hands, and he reaches up brushes Poe's dirty, matted hair from his face.

"You've been so good for me." The mans tone is soft, it almost sounds like it's only meant for Poe to hear. "Will you keep being good for me?" 

"Yes-yes, please-" Poe feels the tears returning, he can be good. He needed the warmth. 

"I knew you could. Don't worry. It will all be over soon." The man leans down and presses his lips to Poe's forehead, picks up his tray, and makes to leave.

"W-what's your name?" There's a moment of hesitation before the man turns to him.

"Ben." With that he turns to leave.

The darkness and chill made him feel more hollow than it ever had.

 

DAY 50

 

it was like a cycle. The bad men would come and hurt him, and Ben would come and patch him up. Occasionally he would bring Poe something. A slice of fresh bread, a blanket, something sweet. Of course the blanket was shredded, and the food didn't taste nearly as wonderful coming back up after a hard blow to the stomach, but Poe knew if he could just make it through that session, he could see Ben again, and maybe it would finally be over. 

Today was different. The door didn't close behind Ben this time, and he held a blindfold.

"Do you trust me?" Poe knew he would follow that smile to the end of the universe and back. As he nodded dumbly, Ben wrapped the cloth around his head, and picked up his hand to pull him to stand. He couldn't do it on his own, having to lean heavily on Ben when they started walking. Poe knew this would be it. He was getting to leave. 

When a door closed behind them, and the blindfold was removed, Poe found himself in a large bathroom. In the center was a great tub, filled with steaming water. He looked to Ben, who merely smiled and gestured for him to go to the tub. Poe looked around the room. There had to be a trick, someone would hurt them. He couldn't let what was happening to him happen to Ben. A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts.

"Dont worry, it's just us here. Let me help you. Lifts his arms as best he can so Ben can help remove his shirt, he didn't know whether to be self consious. He knew he was once attractive, plenty of people sought him out, but now here he was, filthy and starved. He's brought back to reality by Ben gently pushing him towards the tub. He leaned against it as they removed his pants, letting his broken hands dip into the water. A moan claws it's way from his throat. 

"Isn't it nice?" Ben looks pleased.

"Yes... Really nice." Poe found himself eager to get into he water. It was nothing like the cold water he had been dunked in and held under. Besides, Ben was here, he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't just get the bath. Ben even helped him shave. Let him brush his teeth. He felt clean, warm, _safe_. Poe was even given new clothes, clean clothes, whole clothes. They were too big, they smelled like Ben.

 

 

DAY 51

 

Today was very different. It wasn't just one man when the lights came on. It was three. Poe tried to stay calm until one grabbed him and held him still while another man pulled out a knife and cut the shirt from Poe's body. The third man came and grabbed an arm along with the first man and they manhandled Poe to the ground, pressing him down by the scruff of his neck. The second man comes back pulls Poe's hips up, forcing his knees underneath him. He begins to cut through the pants as Poe understands what's about to happen. He kicks out at man two only to have his foot slashed open by his knife. As he cries out, the men laugh. It was the first acknowledgement that he received other than from Ben.  He hears them speaking but doesn't register what's said. He hears the snap of a tube being opened, can hear the man slicking himself up, feels him line himself up and then its agony. He feels as though he's being split in half and he can't do anything as the man mercilessly pounds into him. He can feel tears form in his eyes as he feels his own blood begin to drip down his thighs, the grit of the cell floor as his face is scraped across it. It feels like an eternity before the man finishes inside of him. He whimpers as he pulls out, and hears the snickers of the men on either side of him. He thinks that's it, they not only hurt him, they humiliated him, they were done. But no, he lets out a cry as he's flipped onto his raw back and the first man decides to take his turn. He thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he was wrong.

 

DAY 52

 

He hadn't moved since the men left him. As the door opens and the lights turn on, he whimpers and tries to move away from the incoming figure.

"Hey, hey it's okay now." Poe lets out a sob. Ben drops to the ground beside him and gathers him into his arms. Poe clings to him.

"Pl-please, they..."

"I know, I know." Ben runs his fingers through his hair, gently rubbing a hand up his shoulders before lifting him from the ground and exiting the cell. Poe is sobbing openly eyes screwed shut, clinging to Ben with everything he had. It felt like they were walking for hours, but they finally stopped and entered a new room. Poe doesn't open his eyes until he's laid on a bed. He looks at Ben who removes his shirt and joins him on the bed, pulling the blankets onto them. Ben reaches out and caresses Poe's face, wiping the tears from his cheek. Ben scoots closer to Poe and wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his chest.

"Isn't this nice?"

"Y-yes." Poe hiccups as he tries to talk, almost too far gone to speak.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have this every day?" Ben nuzzles Poe's forehead. Poe can't help the content sigh that escapes him.

"Please." Poe wraps his arms around Ben's neck, burying his still healing fingers into his hair.  _So soft and warm._

"It can always be like this you know?" Poe lets out a questioning noise as Ben brushes Poe's hair from his eyes. He whispers "You just have to tell me about the base."

Poe pulled back, tears falling from his eyes freely as a look of confusion takes over his face. Ben leans in and slowly captures his lips with his own, caressing Poe's cheek and cradling his neck. Poe moans.

"Tell me, and you'll me mine. No one else can touch you."

Poe sobbed again. He imagined it. Them, in this bed where it was warm and safe. He imagines waking up without an ache in his body, with another body comfortably wrapped around him, and he smiled.

It takes Poe a few minutes but the tears stop and he can speak. "What do you want to know?"

Ben beamed at him, and Poe couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.


End file.
